Kiddy Muyo
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ryoko was not the only one sealed in the cave by Yosho, so was her some-what friend and fellow E.S. member Alv. During the Deucalion incident Éclair managed to get there before Alv shot Dvergr and Chevalia. After a brief but exhausting battle the G-Class member managed to knock some sense into the blue haired girl, who went to save her when Éclair had been kidnapped by Kagato. T
1. awakening the 'demons' school

**Kiddy Grade Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv and manticore-gurl071**

**(A/N: Neither I nor Manticore-gurl owns anything but the idea. What would happen to both universes if, after the Deucalion, Éclair had been brainwashed by a man from another galaxy, a galaxy which she had been born in, named Kagato? Alv had been saved by Éclair and was bored so she figured things would be more interesting with Éclair so tagged along for the ride only to be brainwashed as well as Éclair became known as Demon Woman Ryoko in the other galaxy…before they were both sealed away. Now they're back in action. AU OOC cussing, implied killing, Femslash, maybe some Slash and maybe some bashing.)**

"Man am I glad to be out of that cave. There's only so much that could be done to retain our sanity in it. You know, Tenchi, that cave was cold and dark." A woman's voice said from on top of the school water tower causing the boy on the roof, Tenchi, to look over at her curiously, only to freeze at the yellow eyes looking back at him with a glow to them.

"One of the mummies." Tenchi muttered in disbelief as he backed away from the woman on the tower, remembering the glowing yellow eyes from the cave he had went in the other day without permission from his grandfather.

"Come now Tenchi. We may be old but we aren't dead. There's no need for name calling." Another womans voice, this one sounding a little amused and peeved at his words, said from behind him. This caused Tenchi to spin around only to come face to face with the glowing blue eyes of the other 'demon' from the legend his grandfather told him.

Now these two women didn't look like demons, in fact they were very beautiful. The one with yellow eyes had long spikey blue-silver eyes and lightly tanned skin, as well as the body of a fighter that preferred to use raw strength to beat the crap out of someone or something. The one with blue eyes had short blue hair, tan skin, her bottom lip was purple and her figure was lightly tanned as well, but not as tanned as the other womans. She had the body of a fighter that preferred to use her opponents strength against them. Both of them were very beautiful more so, Tenchi noted idly, than any of those models his dad liked to look at in magazines or on TV. Of course that was when he noticed their less than human features. The woman in front of him had two cotton candy pink cat ears perched upon her head while the one with yellow eyes had a long auburn colored cat tail lazily swinging behind her.

"The demons from the legend!" Tenchi said staring at the two wide eyed and causing the two to stiffen slightly.

"Might want to be careful who you're calling demons. Those two have very short fuses." An unknown mans voice said smoothly and causing all three heads to whip around towards the door of the roof. There were a set of black haired red eyed fraternal twins standing there wearing white outfits with gold accents, the girl in a dress while the boy wore a military style suit.

"Tweedle Dee! Tweedle Dumb! What are you two doing here?" The golden eyed demon asked grinning widely at the sight of the twins, the girl twin merely staring at the two 'demons' cat like features.

"Well since Lumiere was busy we volunteered to come talk to you two while you were sealed, and see if we can find some way to unseal you both with our abilities. Imagine our surprise when the cave she told us you both were in was empty and we tracked you two to this school, which is a surprise seeing as how much you both hate studying of any kind that doesn't involve violence of some kind, isn't that right Alv? Éclair?" Tweedle Dumb said when he noticed his sister was merely staring back and forth between the two looking somewhat torn.

"Eh he's got a point there. I hated school the first time around and sure as hell am not going through it again." Éclair said teleporting to Alv's side, surprising the hell out of Tenchi, and smirking when Alv nodded feverently in agreement.

"What's up with Tweedle Dee?" Alv asked looking at Tweedle Dee somewhat concerned when the black haired woman merely continued to stare at them, causing Tweedle Dumb to look at his sister worriedly as well.

"Uh-oh." Tweedle Dumb said catching the glint in his sisters eyes once her shock at their friends cat-like appendages wore off and wisely backed away, making sure to drag the earth boy with him. Éclair and Alv gave him confused looks as they stood next to each other on the roof, before there was a loud feminine squeal they had never heard from the elegant black haired girl. Before either of the two 'demons' could react Tweedle Dee was already in front of them petting Éclair's tail with one hand while the other played with Alv's furry cat ears.

At first the two 'demons' were shocked and then were purring slightly at the petting, before they realized what they were both doing and scowled slightly.

"Tweedle Dee! We're supposed to be intimidating not being petted like cats!" Éclair said almost pouting at her black haired friend who merely blushed slightly as she backed away from the two.

"Sorry but your ears and tail made you both look so cute I just couldn't help it." Tweedle Dee said grinning at the two sheepishly while Alv looked a little peeved at being called 'cute'.

"So why do you two need to be intimidating anyways? You never go into 'bitch mode' without a reason." Tweedle Dumb asked causing the two 'demons' to snicker at what he had said. Back before everything went to hell in a hand basket in their original galaxy, anytime the two teamed up they both went into 'bitch mode' against the enemies and it usually involved a lot of property damage.

"The little earth boy over there is the descendant of the man who sealed us in that cave all those years ago. Since his ancestor, Yosho I think his name was, isn't around to take his lumps guess who we're going after?" Éclair said pointing at Tenchi and causing the twins to exchange glances while Tenchi looked ready to run for the hills.

"Hmm. Protect the school or protect the descendant of the one who sealed away two of our best friends?" Tweedle Dumb asked aloud somewhat sarcastically and causing Tweedle Dee to snort slightly.

"He's all yours just don't kill him. We'll try to keep the school in relatively one piece." Tweedle Dee said causing the two 'demons' to exchange grins as they both threw energy blasts at Tenchi, who had started running for the door. So began the game of cat and mouse between the two 'demon' women and the poor little earth boy that released them from the cave.

"Even with us protecting the school from most of the damage you still managed to blow up half of it! I swear you two tried to do it too!" Tweedle Dee yelled at them just as the school blew up, thankfully with the twins outside of it at the time.

"Maybe but do you mind if I regenerate my hand before you scream in my ears?"


	2. first flashback of the show! Violas past

**Kiddy Grade Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv and manticore-gurl071**

**(A/N: Neither I nor Manticore-gurl owns and read last chapter.)**

"Uh. Finally home." Tenchi groaned out as he made it into his room, only to stop and stare at the sight of the four people that had been at his school plus two more sitting in his room talking animatedly.

Besides the two 'demons' and the set of twins there was a small pink haired girl sitting on the yellow eyed 'demons' lap chatting happily while a tall silver haired boy sat nearby smiling slightly as he quietly chatted with the blue haired 'demon'.

"Oh. Welcome home. Come in and join the party. We brought drinks." Éclair said grinning at the sight of Tenchi as she motioned to some sake bottles that the older ones had while the small pink haired girl was sipping what looked like orange juice.

"W-wh-what are you all doing in my room?!" Tenchi demanded shocked at seeing so many people in his room and causing the little girl to pout while the others frowned at him.

"Now is that any way to treat your guests?" Tweedle Dee asked scolding the boy slightly and causing him to bow in apology, much to Éclair and Alv's amusement.

"Oh I'm terribly s…wait you aren't my guests! I didn't invite any of you to come into my house let alone my room!" Tenchi said remembering the fact that he hadn't invited them about halfway through his apology, causing the little kid, Tweedle Dumb, Éclair, and Alv to snicker slightly.

"Look at it this way kid. Your ancestor sealed me and Alv in a cold and dark cave for seven hundred years. Years in which we couldn't talk with our friends or family who were worried about us. The least you can do to repay us is let us use your house, not like there's anywhere else in this galaxy we can stay just yet." Éclair said shrugging slightly while Viola clinged to her tighter and glared at Tenchi. Éclair was like a mother or big sister to the small pink haired girl and she had been worried beyond belief when she had been kidnapped by that weird guy and they couldn't find her until after she had been sealed.

"Besides with that little crybaby princess on the way you might need us here to keep your house from getting destroyed." Alv added causing the others to blink at her slightly.

"The crybaby princess…Ayeka right?" Éclair asked trying to recall exactly which of the two Jurain princesses that she and Alv had always called the 'crybaby princess'.

"Yeah that prude. She probably sensed our energy when we got out that cave, as well as the master key that Tenchi used to cut off your hand, and is on her way." Alv said causing Éclair to cover Viola's ears as she cursed.

"I better summon Ryo-ohki." Éclair said removing Viola from her lap and standing, causing Viola to clutch onto her legs tightly. Éclair smiled down at Viola and patted her on the head reassuringly remembering distinctly how their mother/daughter relationship began.

_*Flashback No Jutsu*  
"What's wrong Viola?" Éclair asked after having come across the small pink haired girl crying in her standby room._

_ "N-nothin Clairy." Viola said trying to wipe away her tears quickly so that the silver haired girl didn't see them._

_ "That's a lie and we both know it so why don't you tell me what's wrong? I find that it helps if I talk to someone when I'm upset at something." Éclair said kneeling down to be more on eye level with the youngest of the E.S. members._

_ "…Today's date is the same as when my mama tried to kill me." Viola said after a moment and causing Éclair's breath to hitch. What kind of mother could try to kill her own child, especially one as cute as Viola!?_

_ "A guy broke into the house and was going to hurt me and her, he had already killed my daddy and I couldn't let him kill my mama. My ability acted up and he was turned into molecules but I passed out. When I woke up mama had a gun and was about to shoot me too…that's when I met Chief Eclipse. She had heard the commotion going on and came to investigate just in time to save me but my power had already reacted again. My mama turned into molecules right in front of my eyes." Viola explained and it was like a dam had burst as the words and tears came stumbling out almost all at once._

_ "Shh. It's alright Viola it wasn't your fault. I don't know how anyone could try to kill a child, especially one as cute and talented as you." Éclair said immediately drawing the pink haired girl into a hug as she stroked the small E.S. members hair soothingly. Éclair glanced up when she felt someone's eyes on her and made a hand sign for Dvergr to be quiet as she stared from the open doorway. Dvergr chuckled a little and pointed down at Viola when Éclair gave her a curious look, causing Éclair to giggle lightly when she saw that Viola had worn herself out with all of her crying._

_ "There. She should be comfortable like this." Dvergr said quietly when she and Éclair had moved the tiny child to the small couch in the room and covered her up with a blanket._

_ "Oh boy. Hope Cesario doesn't found out that Viola cried while I was here. He'll think it was my fault and kick my ass ten ways to Earth and back." Éclair muttered causing Dvergr to nod in agreement, the tall silver haired man was very protective of his younger partner and if someone made her cry? They wouldn't find the bodies no matter how hard they looked. The two women moved to leave the room when they both felt a small tug on their hands._

_ "Mamas? Stay?" Viola asked when the two looked back at her, their eyes wide with shock at what she had called them while hers were almost completely closed sleepily. _

_ "Yes little one. We'll stay." Dvergr said softly as she and Éclair exchanged glances before they both sat on the small couch, side by side in order to give Viola more room. Viola, however, would have none of it as she crawled over to them and fell asleep in their laps, heedless to the fact that the two older women were staring at each other and then down at her in shock. _

_An hour later when Eclipse, Cesario, Lumiere, and Alv went in search of the missing E.S. members they stumbled across a rather adorable scene. Dvergr had fallen asleep with her head on Éclair's shoulder while Éclair had fallen asleep with her head on top of Dvergrs, and little Viola was asleep in both of their laps with a thumb in her mouth and a happy smile on her face. Of course Éclair and Dvergr had to endure the ribbing from the other E.S. members for a few months after that once a picture Eclipse had taken of the scene made its way around the teams._

_*Flashback Dies No Jutsu*_

Ever since that day Viola had insisted on calling both Éclair and Dvergr her 'mamas' and although they didn't mind, it certainly caused a few rather awkward situations.

"Ready to meet your apparent aunt kiddo?" Éclair asked grinning down at Viola who beamed up at her while the others raised their eyebrows in confusion as Alv ran off to find a camera. Éclair closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before there was a loud ethereal 'meow' from outside and a giant spiked ship came flying towards their location.

"Blackmail!" Alv cackled as she took pictures of the other three E.S. members and Tenchis' shocked looks at the sight of the ship. Of course that was nothing to the pictures she had gotten when the ship 'beamed them up' as it were and shrunk the house just before the Princess could blow it up with her far too large to be practical ship.


	3. Electricity Power, and Un-oh A-oh

**Kiddy Grade Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv and manticore-gurl071**

**(A/N: Neither I nor Manticore-gurl owns and read last chapter.)**

"Hey Alv?" Éclair asked her friend calmly and as if they weren't being hanged upside down in between tree guardians.

"Yes Éclair?" Alv asked turning her head to look at her friend while the purple haired red eyed woman in front of them looked at them both with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd we get caught by the crybaby princess again?" Éclair asked causing Ayeka to growl slightly at her for the nickname.

"Hmm. I was busy collecting blackmail on the others, you were making sure Viola didn't get too hurt by that blast Ryo-ohki took, and then we were trapped by some sort of barrier that you were too distracted to destroy." Alv said blandly and causing Éclair to give a small 'oh' of understanding while Ayeka began to interrogate them. Of course when she gave the order for her two tree guardians to electrocute them for not answering the way she wanted them too, the poor princess didn't expect the both of them to laugh as they were being shocked.

"My you two are acting a lot like…what's it called again?" Ayeka asked trying to think of what that particular word was while the two 'demons' merely grinned.

"Masochists." One of the two tree bots supplied helpfully causing Ayeka to nod slightly.

"Yes that's it." Ayeka said causing the two to burst out laughing at this.

"Hard not to be masochists with jobs like ours." Éclair said snickering and causing Alv to snort.

"You mean if Chief Eclipse lets us go back to our original galaxy and jobs but, yeah that sounds about right." Alv added causing Ayeka to blush at the two admitting that they were masochists but looking confused at the rest of the sentence.

"Jobs? Who would hire demons like you two?" Ayeka sneered at the two and causing them to give her bored looks while they merely shrugged.

"My adoptive mom, as well as anyone who knows about our abilities and wants to have us on their good side. We're very dangerous on our own, let alone when we team up." Éclair said smirking at the princess who began to electrocute them again, causing the two to just laugh in her face.

"What abilities? Destroying whole planets?" Ayeka snarled at them rather ferally and causing the two of them to snort slightly in morbid amusement.

"Hmph. Give me enough energy and I can destroy more than one whole planet on my own, let alone with Éclair's help." Alv said smirking at Ayeka while Éclair nodded in agreement.

"I'm stronger than Alv so if she can destroy more than one planet on her own with enough _power_ imagine what I could do." Éclair said causing her and Alv to snicker at the inside joke amongst E.S. members. Anytime Dvergr or Alv needed to absorb more power, they immediately sought out Éclair who was more than happy to help by flinging several blasts at them.

"Couldn't resist an ability pun could you Éclair?" A womans voice said from behind Ayeka in amusement. Ayeka immediately spun around, only to 'eep' slightly when she came face to face with a large dark skinned white haired man made of pure muscle glaring down at her with what looked like a green haired girl on his shoulder and the ones she had caught on Ryo-ohki behind him.

"Hey Un-oh! Hey A-ou! You guys got the others out of wherever they were already?" Éclair asked waving at the two while Ayeka backed away from A-ou slightly.

"Viola and Cesario had already gotten everyone free by the time we got there Éclair and Viola made a new friend too. What are you two doing?" The green haired one, Un-oh, asked raising an eyebrow at the two upside down women who grinned at him.

"Hanging around!" The two chorused right back at them, Éclair happy that she had managed to get Alv to focus her rage at the Nouvlesse into harmless jokes and pranks thanks to their time sealed in the cave.

"Hey!" Viola yelled storming over to Ayeka and looking at her angrily, causing everyone to merely stop and blink at her curiously.

"You let go of my mama and aunt!" Viola demanded glaring up at Alv rather cutely as she pointed at Éclair and Alv, both of whom were now cracking up at the look on Ayeka's face. They couldn't tell if it was because of an apparent nine year old yelling at her, or the fact that said nine year old had called the two her mama and aunt.

"Don't worry Viola. We can get ourselves free easily. We were just bored enough to go alone with whatever she was trying to do until you all got free." Éclair said grinning at the pink haired girl that immediately turned to look at her curiously.

"Alv? All yours. You've absorbed enough of that electricity haven't you?" Éclair asked turning to look at the blue haired woman next to her who grinned wickedly.

"Of course I have. In fact I need to burn some of it off so that it doesn't overload my body. Wanna give that new attack we came up with back in the cave a test run?" Alv asked turning to grin at her silver haired counterpart who grinned back.

"Power fusion." Éclair intoned lightly pressing her lips to Alv as her body glowed a dark yellow-silver color, causing Alv to glow the same color when their lips touched. The sight of the two with their lips touching caused most of the E.S. members jaws to drop while Tenchi, Ayeka and her little sister blushed rather violently at the open kissing.

"_**Electric Power Surge!" **_Alv said grinning after Éclair had pulled away, causing black surges of electricity to shoot out of Alvs body and slam into the two guard bots. This sent the two bots flying away while Alv and Éclair landed on their feet with cat-like agility and grace, the electromagnetic force field the two guards had been using to keep them upside down now gone.

"Let's get back to Ryo-ohki and bring Viola's new friend with us. Wouldn't want Viola mad at us because her new friend got hurt with Alv's next attack." Éclair told the other E.S. members who merely nodded numbly in shock while Viola hugged Éclair's legs again. Un-oh, A-oh, and the Tweedles warped to Un-oh and A-ous ship, the Salyut, while Éclair put a hand on Viola and Cesarios shoulders, Viola grabbing hold of a blue haired red eyed girls shoulder as well while Cesario had grabbed the earth boy Tenchi.

"Alv! I'm getting these three back to Ryo-ohki. You bring this overgrown bon fire down and then get back to her as well!" Éclair called to her friend who nodded in acknowledgement as she placed her hands on the wooden floor of the ship. Éclair and the others teleported away and landed in Ryo-ohki who took off away from the larger ship but not before they heard the name of Alv's next attack.

"_**Electric System Destroyer!" **_Alv yelled forcing all the electricity she had absorbed from her and Éclair being shocked, as well as all the Power Éclair had transferred to her, into the ship's system. This would instantly fry and destroy the internal systems of any ship, which is why Alv was always careful to use it on enemies and far away from allies. Alv warped back to Ryo-ohki, the screams of rage from Ayeka echoing in her ears.

"Ryo-ohki's badly damaged so she'll need to rest and reproduce herself. That barrier did more damage to her than it should have, not to mention the damage the stray bolts of electricity from your attacks did and the damage from the Crybaby Princesses attacks." Éclair said after they had managed to get to the mountains and Ryo-ohki landed a little harder than should be in the large pond.__


	4. Yosho beatdown and dating?

**Kiddy Grade Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki and manticore-gurl071**

**(A/N: Neither I nor Manticore-gurl owns and read last chapter.)**

It was a quiet peaceful day at the Masaki residence…oh who am I kidding? Alv was cackling like a madwoman as she and Éclair continuously flirted with one another if only to see how red the others could go, Éclair was also drinking sake and teasing Ayeka about Tenchi, Viola was off with Sasami and Ryo-ohki somewhere with Cesario looking after them, Tweedle Dee and Lumiere were escaping Washu's clutches while Tweedle Dum provided a distraction since the genius hadn't realized how they were escaping and how they kept turning all her machines off, Un-oh was pointing and laughing at everything especially when Mihoshi continued to trip or fall over nothing, Yosho was in the Shrine office 'working' which meant avoiding any pranks Sasami and Viola were setting up, and A-ou was helping Tenchi out in the carrot fields.

All of this stopped however when there was feeling of malice and doom suddenly radiating from out of nowhere. Everything outside went quiet although Alv and Éclair kept flirting with each other and arguing with Ayeka.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S THE BASTARD THAT DARED KEEP MY BABY SEALED IN A CAVE!?" An enraged womans voice screamed, disrupting the usual argument between Éclair and Ayeka.

"Uh-oh. Sounds like Dvergr found out where you've been for the last 700 years Alv." Éclair said paling slightly while Alv blanched for a moment before exchanging glances with Éclair as another shout was heard.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD!? I'LL MURDER HIM FOR SEALING AWAY ECLAIR!" Another enraged voice screamed causing the two 'demons' to grin slightly.

"That's Eclipse which means the others aren't far behind." Éclair/Ryoko pointed out causing Alv to grin. Since most of the E.S. members were already at the house the appearance of the two 'momma monsters' Un-oh once dubbed them meant that the last two E.S. members, Sinistra and Dextera, weren't far behind.

"I'll get the camera and ask Washu to record this on every camera she can." Alv said getting up and jumping up the stairs two at a time, nearly knocking over Mihoshi who promptly tripped over her own feet and fell onto her butt just at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Éclair shouted after her friend as she ran into the kitchen, argument with Ayeka over Tenchi completely forgotten for the moment.

"Poor poor Yosho. Jurain powers and life span won't do much against two pissed off moms, especially if they're E.S. members." Ryoko/Éclair muttered under her breath with a grin on her face as she popped up some popcorn in preparation for the show, grabbing some sake for her and Alv as an afterthought while the other E.S. members ran towards the shrine to watch the show. The other residences of the house being confused at their actions and what was going on but following them anyways if only to eventually get some answers, they all got their just in time.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Eclipse screamed using her Quantum ability to teleport herself and Dvergr just in front of an extremely pale Yosho. Alv and Éclair were sitting on the roof of the shrine nearby eating popcorn and drinking sake as they cheered the two women on.

"Go mom!" They both cheered in unison when Dvergr gave Yosho a particularly harsh kick to the family jewels...and I don't mean the ones in the sword.

"How come you never call me mom?" Washu asked looking at Éclair slightly hurt while Eclipse slammed her knee into Yosho's kidney. The other E.S. members cheered the older two on as they continued to beat the shit out of Yosho for looking away their respective daughter/daughter figures.

"I don't know you and you don't know much about me. She knows everything about me and took care of me while you were sealed away. She's the closest thing I've had to a mother figure since you weren't there, which I do realize is not your fault at least." Éclair said shrugging and cheering again when Dvergr slammed her fist into Yosho's jaw, shattering just as well as Éclair herself could've done.

"Go mama!" Alv shouted grinning like a loon and thanking every deity there was that Washu had agreed to video tape the beat down for the two on every security camera she could.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Tweedle Dumb said with a wince when Eclipse slammed her foot into Yosho's groin, causing him to double over again. This caused the males to wince and cover their own 'family jewels' at the high pitched scream of pain Yosho let out at this.

"I think that was the point. Go chief!" Tweedle Dee said snickering as she cheered the blond on when she broke Yosho's wrist in three places.

"Umm why are those two trying to kill Grandpa?" Tenchi asked looking at A-ou curiously since he seemed to be one of the saner E.S. members.

"Dvergr, the pinkish haired one down there, is Alv mother that has not been able to see her daughter in over 700 years because your grandfather sealed her in a cave. Chief Eclipse, our boss, is the blond one and has always seen Éclair as her daughter therefore her reasons are the same as Dvergrs." A-ou explained simply to the boy who blinked at this and merely looked between Alv and Dvergr in confusion. They didn't really look like they could be mother and daughter although if what Tweedle Dee once told him about E.S. members being able to change their bodies was true that might not mean much.

"Go mommy! Go grandma!" Viola cheered, causing the two pissed off mothers to face-plant anime style at this. The other E.S. members broke out snickering at this. Since Viola saw Éclair as one of her mama's and Eclipse saw Éclair as her daughter then Viola saw Chief Eclipse as her grandma by default…which amused the others to no end since Eclipse would always face-plant and protest at being called a grandma. Of course it got even funnier when they discovered that Washu was technically Éclairs birth mother and Viola insisted on calling her 'Grammy' all the time.

"It's hard to continue beating him up when she wrecks the mood like that." Dvergr muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose while Yosho was still on the ground clutching his privates.

"Hi mommy! I found mama!" Viola chirped happily as she nearly flew down to tackle the pink haired woman in a hug.

"Éclair I didn't know you were dating my mom!"


End file.
